


Game

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: How did Beverly get the game she shared with Wesley in Episode 5x06 - The Game?





	Game

Jean-Luc wandered his ship and found himself in Sickbay. He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to take a walk to Sickbay, but he observed the hustle around him that reminded him of a well-oiled machine. All of Beverly’s staff knew exactly what they needed to be doing and with the exception of a few “Good morning, Captain”s, he was largely ignored. Everyone knew if the Captain was in Sickbay, Beverly would tend to him. He paused and watched her through the window of her office. She was leaning forward with the end of a stylus poised between her lips as she examined her screen. She was beautiful, and Jean-Luc suddenly remembered why he had come to her office in the first place. He knocked on the doorframe next to her door and she looked up with a soft smile.

“Captain, what can I do for you?” Jean-Luc strode into the office and closed the door behind him. 

“Beverly, I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me?” Beverly nodded.

“That sounds great. Where? Ten Forward?” 

“I was thinking a more private lunch in my quarters? I have something I want to show you.” Beverly was intrigued and she leaned forward. 

“What is it?” Jean-Luc grinned.

“You’ll have to come and find out. Noon?” Beverly nodded. “I’ll see you then.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he exited her office and missed the puzzled look on Beverly’s face as she watched his retreating back.

###

“So what did you want to show me?” Jean-Luc smiled at his friend and led her over to the sofa after their light lunch.

“A game Counsellor Trio gave me. Will Riker brought it back from Risa. It’s quite exciting. Would you like to play?” Beverly smiled at her old friend. A game wasn’t _exactly_ what she thought he wanted to show her, but she would go along. 

“Sure.” Jean-Luc placed an eyepiece on her face and activated it. 

“You just use your mind and you move the discs into the chutes. Here, I’ll play with you.” Jean-Luc put on his own eye piece and took a seat next to her on the sofa. Her hand found his as she played the first round of the game. 

“Oh, oh my, Jean-Luc.” He squeezed her hand.

“Keep playing. It’s incredible.” 

Soon breathless noises filled the Captain’s quarters as they played the strange game from Risa, neither one realising how controlling the game would become.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly catching up on Flufftober due to DST being at the end of October. Sadly, I don't think I'll be posting all remaining prompts tomorrow, but they will get up.


End file.
